dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Troolaraj
An aggro monster found in the Cania Plains Location Troolls are found primarily in the Litneg Wood area of the Cania Plains. Characteristics |- | 105 || 10,000 || 10 || 3 || 25 || 25 || -10 || -20 || 15 || 30|| 30 |- | 110 || 12,000 || 10 || 3 || 26 || 26 || -8 || -18 || 15 || 35 || 35 |- | 115 || 14,000 || 10 || 3 || 27 || 27 || -6 || -16 || 25 || 40 || 40 |- | 120 || 16,000 || 10 || 4 || 28 || 28 || -4 || -14 || 25 || 45 || 45 |- | 125 || 18,000 || 10 || 5 || 29 || 29 || -2 || -12 || 25 || 50 || 50 |} Spells Troolish Condemnation is the first thing the trooll will cast. This spell is an infite buff which permanently gives the trooll one AP for every MP it loses. More importantly - for a melee-only monster - it gives an additional permanent MP for every AP it loses. If your strategy involves running and not getting hit, then be very careful not to use any AP-reducing attacks. Note that even if the Trooll resists the reduction it will still gain an AP or MP. Troollish Absorbtion is another buff which the trooll will cast when lowered below roughly 60% of its total HP. It lasts approximately 20 turns and while active, any physical damages (ie: neutral or earth element attacks) will cause it to gain approximately 100 life for each time it is attacked. Avoid attacking with Earth or Neutral attacks during these turns unless it is absolutely necessary (ie: pushing it away with Felintion). The trooll's melee attack Crushing cost 5ap. It causes significant damage . and 1-2 AP lost for the target. Known Drops |- | 105 || |- | 110 || |- | 115 || |- | 120 || |- | 125 || |} | Diamond || 1% || |- | Sapphire || 1% || |- | Pretty Blade || 1% || < 106 |- | Trool epaulette || 20 to 30% || |- | Trool Bracelet of Strength || 4 to 10% || |- | Trool brief || 0.1% || |- | Trool's Mane of Hair || 10 to 20% || |- | Furious Trool wool || 0.1% || |} Strategy There are two main strategies to deal with troolls. The first involves the most obvious possible solution. Don't get hit! With such low movement and a melee-only attack, it is possible to keep the trooll out of attacking range and lead it in circles. Extra movement is almost mandatory. Although you can keep ahead of it with 3 move when going in a straight line, they will cut the corners whenever you run out of room and slowly catch up. Two enormously helpful abilities when trying this are pushing the trooll back with Retreat Arrow, Felintion, Intimidation, Tricky Blow, Fear, Release or Frightening Word and reducing its movement with Clumsiness and the like. While the latter will give the trooll extra AP to attack with, this is a non-issue if you manage to stay out of reach. The most important thing to remember is to take critical failures into account. Always attempt to move out of reach of the trooll before taking any action that could cause your turn to end. This is a long fight and you'll need to make dozens - if not hundreds - of attacks. Statistically, you're very likely to fail a few and if the trooll catches up to you, you could wind up dead. Plan accordingly. The second option is to try to capitalize on the relatively low resistance and steal all its AP every turn. You'll end up with a trooll which has a truly insane amount of movement, so you want to box it in. Prespic-summoning Osamodas, Xelors and any other ap-reducing attacks might be able to pull this off. Unfortunately - as with critical failures - you're statistically likely to come to a number of turns in which the trooll gets lucky resistance rolls and manages to have enough AP to attack. Another option that is very workable, as long as you are in a group, is have a agility sac come along, and use the rest of the team to buff the sac ALOT. With a bit of manipulation, the sac can get the trooll(s) within dodge-roll range, and they wont dodge roll the sac. It is best as well to get weaker party members that are not attacking to get close to the trooll's, but NOT in dodge roll range, this will cause the trooll to try to move and attack that player instead of the sac, this causes them to dodge-fail and lose it's turn. *Beward* we do this with an eni that can keep the sac alive if the trooll(s) turn its attacks solely on the sac. Category:Monster this is also a good stratgy but its almost like cheating... take a lvl 70 + feca with the cawwot spell... tele into trees which boxes you in so u cant get hit, summon the cawwot to lure the troll and any other monsters in the mob to you so u can burn them with your BG , they will kill the cawwot then stand still u just keep burning them and passing your turn... like i said its almost cheating and abusing game weakness but it works...